


Cat Nap

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Borrowers Fusion, Cold, Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, G/T, Giant Morality | Patton Sanders, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tiny Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: With the heater down, Patton and Logan are feeling a bit chilly. At least Patton has the purr-fect hoodie for the occasion.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	Cat Nap

**Author's Note:**

> This is such damn self indulgent g/t stuff but also it definitely counts for this “event” because... coldness? Whatever it _counts_
> 
> Warnings: cold, extra fluff, lemme know if I missed anything!!

It was a rather cold day today, and with the heater busted, all Patton could do was bundle up in extra layers of clothing. One of these layers was his cat hoodie, which contained a soft pouch that he could carry an actual cat in — if he wasn't allergic, of course.

His borrower friend, Logan, wasn't faring too well in the cold. Patton held him in his hands to try and keep him warm, which worked to a certain extent. He held onto Patton's thumb and tried not to shiver so much. He glanced down at Patton's hoodie, noticing the pouch and tilting his head slightly.

"Patton? Does your hoodie have a... pouch?"

"Oh! Yeah, it's supposed to be a cat pouch, but I'm allergic to cats, so I kinda mostly use it for snacks." He chuckled softly to himself a bit.

"Well, um...." Logan fidgeted slightly, rather embarrassed by the thought he had. "Could it be used to, um... well, could it be used for... borrowers?"

Patton raised his eyebrows in response. Logan blushed deeply, knowing the implication was odd. Perhaps he shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh, do you wanna use it to keep warm?" Patton asked, Logan wincing slightly as he nodded. "Okay! Honestly, I would've asked, but I know how you feel about pockets—"

"Really?" Logan interrupted. He didn't intend to be rude in doing so but he truly couldn't believe Patton's thought process aligned with his own in this scenario.

"Of course!"

He lifted his hands a bit and opened his pouch, letting Logan climb inside. He did so rather reluctantly, as he'd always been a bit distrustful of pockets. Then again, this wasn't quite the same as a pocket, though it was similar.

The material inside the pouch was impossibly soft. Logan couldn't fight the smile that broke across his face as he settled in. It was so pleasant and warm like a hammock made of clouds.

He rearranged bundles of the soft fabric to wrap himself up in a makeshift blanket. He let out an involuntary sigh of contentment as he got comfortable, still smiling widely. He yawned deeply and let his eyes drift closed. He hadn't realised just how tired he'd been since he was so focused on the freezing cold.

In a matter of seconds, he was out like a light, feeling safe and secure with Patton to watch over him.


End file.
